This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Connector assemblies with connector position assurance (CPA) structures are known in the art. Such CPA structures are typically slidably coupled to a first one of a pair of mating connectors and are movable between first and second positions relative to the first connector. The CPA structure is movable into the second position only when the pair of mating connectors is fully mated. Moreover, the CPA structure is employed as a means for resisting the decoupling of the pair of mating connectors. In this regard, the pair of mating connectors typically employs mating locking tabs to resist decoupling.
Some CPA structure configurations are known to inhibit complete engagement between the mating locking tabs of the mating connectors and/or to be susceptible to the application of a deflecting force (i.e., a force directed to the CPA structure in a direction other than which results solely in axial sliding movement of the CPA structure). Accordingly, some of the known CPA structure configurations may be less resistant to inadvertent separation of the mating connectors and/or may provide a false indication to a technician that CPA structure is in a position that permits the mating connectors to be unmated. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a connector assembly with an improved connector position assurance structure.